


How to fall in love with Zhang Yixing? / Как влюбиться в Чжан Исина?

by greenlightsw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlightsw/pseuds/greenlightsw
Summary: Можно обещать многое и в итоге все решить за секунду...Все счастливые делают глупости. На то они и счастливые.
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay





	How to fall in love with Zhang Yixing? / Как влюбиться в Чжан Исина?

**Author's Note:**

> 5 марта 2014, 21:45

Голова трещала по швам, неприятно зудела кожа от тяжелых аксессуаров. Крис снова искусственно улыбнулся в камеру и на миг застыл, ослепленный её вспышкой. Как же ему всё это осточертело. Он опустил взгляд на свои ботинки с медными носками, только бы не смотреть на фанатов с их огромными объективами вместо лиц. Шершавая рука Исина сжала Крисовскую - он поднял голову и снова послал привлекательный и пустой взгляд в пространство.   
– Еще чуть-чуть, самое тяжелое позади, улыбайся,- прошептал Исин, чуть склонив голову вбок. Крис, услышав слова, едва слышно вздохнул и с новым упорством стал махать всем фанатам.   
Да, они стояли на сцене, все 12 человек, прошедшие такой долгий путь.   
Все они заслужили свои места: тяжелым трудом, бессонницей, разрывом всех связей, отстранением от мира.   
Долгожданная награда.   
Сцена казалась им местом, которое даст всё.   
Они не ошиблись, но вслед одним трудностям пришли другие, всплывая в самых неожиданных местах.   
Крис знал, что с тех пор как он стал айдолом, ему можно забыть об отношениях и семье, но не думал что это выльется в отношения таких оборотов. Фанаты следили за каждым его шагом, следуя по пятам с ужасными головами-фотиками. Его безумно раздражало это и собственное бессилие, ведь он сам согласился на такую жизнь и обвинять кого-то не имело никакого смысла. С другой стороны, ему льстило преклонение молодых девушек, зависть других групп и он действительно любил Эксо, но эта оборванная нить с матерью кровоточила. Он скучал по ней и скрывать это с каждым днём становилось всё сложнее.  
Первым странно-человеческие эмоции в дуйджане заметил Исин, чем и обусловил будущее положение лучшего друга. Крис помнил, как сидел в тренировочном зале, устало уронив голову на руки. Его оставили на дополнительную практику, потому что он не мог справиться с новым танцем и не поспевал за другими. Вокруг была темнота и тишина. Стук в дверь был полной неожиданностью, отчего он поднял голову. Это был всего лишь Исин.   
Чжан Исин – "привидение" группы, тихий и скромный главный танцор.   
Крис помнил, как он зашел, неуклюже задев дверь, как заскрипели подошвы его кроссовок о паркет.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – его удивленный голос был таким забавным. Они до этого момента не обмолвились и фразой. Разве только тогда, когда представлялись друг другу как лидер и главный танцор. Тогда Исин принял красивого дуйджана вполне радушно, но не получив ответной реакции просто не стал навязываться. Крису тогда было всё равно. И в общем их отношения нельзя было назвать хорошими или плохими. Их просто на тот момент не было.  
\- Меня оставили. Нужно подтянуть несколько связок в танце, выходит пока слабовато,- полу-улыбнулся Крис. Исин почему-то напряженно застыл, ничего не говоря.  
\- А можно я тоже немного потренируюсь, я не буду мешать, честно,- Крис услышал робкий голос и снова взглянул на него.  
\- Конечно,- рассмеялся он,- зал-то не мой. Валяй, хоть до утра.  
Может, эта реплика и была началом отсчета их дружбы, а, может, и нет.

***

Поклонники с шумом проводили всех мемберов Эксо со сцены, где они дружно могли выдохнуть.  
\- Боже, как же я устал,- сразу же захныкал Бэкхён и положил свою голову на плечо Чанёля. Тот улыбнулся и похлопал его по спине.  
Буквально через две минуты все остальные тоже разбились на пары, впрочем, как всегда. В воздухе витала усталость. Все они ждали менеджера и стилистов, чтобы переодеться, поехать в общежитие, снять мэйк-ап и, наконец, завалиться спать, пусть и на недолгие 3 часа.   
Прямо перед Крисом стояли, взявшись за руки, Лухан и Сехун, оба высокие и стройные как кипарисы. Недалеко уже вовсю обжимались Бэкхён и Чанёль, на которых было порой тошно смотреть.  
Исин же стоял рядом и ничего не говорил на недовольный взгляд дуйджана.  
\- У нас притон геев, убей меня,- сделал заключение Крис и расстроенно покачал головой. Лэй засмеялся переливчатым смехом, одновременно успокаивая и волнуя.  
\- Мне казалось, ты уже всех благословил.  
\- Не смешно. Слава богу, это не передается по воздуху и большая часть нас остается нормальной.  
\- Ты уверен? – спросил друг и, в конце концов, рассмеявшись еще больше, хлопнул по плечу Криса.   
– Ладно, расслабься, ты слишком много думаешь.

Ему часто это говорили, но, с другой стороны, он бы не стал лидером, если бы много не думал, ведь так?  
Менеджер пришел, и вскоре разобравшись со своими сценическими костюмами, они уже двинулись в сторону общежития. В машине висела тишина, усталые парни дремали, кто в каких позах. Внимание единственного недремлющего Криса привлек только макнэ группы – Тао, который мило выпятив нижнюю губу, обнял себя и уютно пристроился рядом с Исином. Ифань незаметно улыбнулся сам себе, наблюдая за ним, но сразу одернул. Зачем это ему улыбаться, смотря на него?  
«Исин такой красивый!? Почему я не замечал этого раньше? И Лу тоже симпатичный, а Тао еще и милый»,- подумал он.   
Да, его заботила позиция парней в группе, которые спали друг с другом.   
Нет, это были не все, только Бэк с Ёлем и Лу с Сэхуном. Но Крис никогда не задумывался об этом, ведь его довольно привлекали девушки, однако в последние дни он все чаще стал замечать за собой ненормальное любование Исином или даже тем же Тао. Все это нужно было срубить на корню. И вправду.  
Машина остановилась, прервав мысли лидера, и он громко оповестил всех о прибытии. Народ недовольно зашуршал и стал вылезать через дверь.  
Прошла еще одна банальная система жизни.

***

Крис заглянул в комнату Исина почти полуголый. Только одни шорты болтались на его бедрах.   
\- Как самочувствие?- сразу же спросил друг, не прерывая свое укладывание вещей в шкаф. Крис вытянулся на его кровати и радостно затянулся соплями.   
\- Все почти хорошо, только Бэк опять с Ёлем в кабинке соседней шалили, и я от отвращения чуть не съел мыло.  
\- Ну, не всё же так плохо,- добродушно сказал Исин. Крис посмотрел на него. Исиновы волосы после душа пушистой шапкой лежали на голове, делая его образ таким милым. И белые плечи, видневшиеся сквозь полу-прозрачную футболку нравились ему.  
\- Да, всё плохо,- выдохнул Крис и закрыл глаза, чтобы успокоить разыгравшееся воображение.   
\- Надо бы с ними поговорить, меня как-то тоже не привлекает картина лобзающихся идиотов в душе.   
И смех Исина, и слова. Его недо-улыбки и едва заметные намеки. Его смешное подёргивание руками во время разговора. Всё это нравилось Крису больше и больше. Он не смог так и успокоить себя и встал, подумав, что нужно убираться отсюда к чертовой матери.  
\- Ты куда?- удивленно вылупился танцор на него. Крис еле слышно зарычал и резко обнял его со спины. Кожа Исина пахла так опьяняюще сладко, что кровь забила в голову и Крис чуть ли не до боли сжал его в своих объятиях. Тот застыл, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от удивления.  
\- Чего это на тебя нашло?- после молчаливой паузы тихо спросил он. Крис положил свою голову ему на плечо и коснулся своей щекой его щеки.  
\- Давно хотел так сделать.  
\- Уж не ты ли божился мне, что останешься натуралом?- с ноткой смеха снова спросил Исин.   
\- С тобой я решил передумать,- засмеялся дуйджан и поцеловал его в шею. Исин засмеялся в ответ и закрыл глаза.

Решения, порой принятые нами ранее, всегда неверные. Порой, даже еле заметное движение ресниц может изменить всё мироощущение любящего человека. Я призываю вас к внимательности по отношению окружающих людей и более спокойному осмыслению своих категорических взглядов… Может все-таки изменится что-то?


End file.
